


Ghost

by Zen



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, My First Fanvid, Other, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the road in a punk band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder: Zeneyepirate  
> Fandom: Hard Core Logo  
> Song: Ghost by 7 Seconds  
> Notes: Kat Allison asked me for a vid idea, and this is what I came up with. She never got aroud to making the vid, so I had to, and that's how I started vidding. This is the very first vid I ever made.  
> Download: [right click and save](http://zeneyepiratevids.com/ghost.wmv)

I think I made this vid in 2003.


End file.
